


Got Jilk?

by mikiwatches



Series: Fic Nobody Wanted or Asked For [7]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, dan has all the kinks, it came from the discord, jeans fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiwatches/pseuds/mikiwatches
Summary: Dan has a thing for jilk (jeans + silk).





	Got Jilk?

**Author's Note:**

> This monstrosity was inspired by Voreschach's drawings of Dan and Laurie in those terrible suspender jeans and Sail's coining of the term "jilk" to describe them. Thanks guys.

Dan drew a shuddering breath- Laurie was asleep, passed out from the hours of oral sex he had lavished upon her after not being able to manage even half a stiffy. He carefully slid out from under her arm and replaced himself with a pillow. By keeping close to the wall, he was able to descend the stairs without them creaking.

He knew it was here somewhere- he could always sense when it was nearby. His ding-dong stiffened, like a pointer sensing a bird. Following his gut, and his dick, he triangulated the emanations to Laurie's purse.

 _Yes!_ he thought as he recklessly pawed through her purse, _she had brought it with her._ The tingle he had felt earlier that had led to the marathon of oral sex once they had moved upstairs to bedroom was back. He finally felt it deep within the depths. With a shuddering exhalation he pulled it free.

Even though he knew he couldn't see it without his owl-goggles, he stared at the super-dense fabric as he pulled it free from her purse. _Jilk, pure jilk._ Made of a material that only Doctor Manhattan could weave, it was one of the rarest fabrics in the world. And for some reason, the only thing that got him hard anymore.

Carefully, Dan felt for the straps holding the Jilk Spectre's costume together. Lying on his back on the cold floor, he slowly inserted his legs into the pants-sleeves. Amazingly, the properties of jilk allowed it to conform to his body like a glove as he rolled the suspenders down and buttoned the fly on the jilk jeggings.

The way the jilk cradled and supported his package made him feel super sexy. Looking down, all he could see was his rock-hard dick floating in midair, almost like it wasn't his at all. A sudden surge of lust rolled through him.

 _FUCK, where were the jilk gloves?_ He found them by touch and pulled them up his arms. The last few inches he had to hoist the jilk with his teeth. The sensation was indescribable. The thick toothsome jilk was beyond anything he could have imagined putting him his mouth and a moan escaped him before he was even aware that he was drooling with anticipation.

Now gloved in jilk, Dan could no longer see his own hands, and he shivered with anticipation as he tentatively stroked his own sides. With the jilk in the way, it was both like he was caressing and being caressed by a stranger. Wearing jilk.

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander to his favorite jilk fantasy. He, Laurie, and Rorschach are celebrating a successful bust and he feels a hand moving slowly from his knee up his thigh. But whose hand? He can't see.

As he loses himself in the fantasy, he naturally becomes louder. It has never felt so real, so raw. The jilk gloves, the Jilk Spectre costume- it's all too much. His fantasy is shifting and changing like inkblots across a jilk mask- he can't even see what it's becoming.

He caresses his own face with one jilk gloved hand, before muffling his cries by inserting a jilky finger into his own mouth. Shhh, he tells himself, which impossibly makes the whole thing hotter.

As he reaches the point of inevitability, Dan suddenly hears the creak of the stairs.

"This is not what it looks like," he tried to say as he helplessly came all over himself soaking the jilk, but with the jilk glove in his mouth it came out more like "Miff if mot mutt if moofs mike!"

Clenching his eyes tight shut in helpless humiliation, even as he continued to be racked with aftershocks that rapidly left the jilk soddenly clinging to him, he tried to figure out which set of stairs the creak had come from.


End file.
